


Wondering

by Cian_Morgan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cian_Morgan/pseuds/Cian_Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Thea's Love Affair told in Random One Shot Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wondering

**Author's Note:**

> i own nothing. anything you recognize i don't own. if I'm wrong about Thea being only seventeen in the show let me know.

Thea looked at him. "She loves him, Tommy. She loves him more than she ever will you. She loves you but not like she loves him. One day he is gonna look at her and ask her that one question we all know he wants to ask her, 'Will you marry me?' and she will say yes. And thats gonna be the end of it all. They are gonna get married and leave you alone with these feelings. They were meant to be a long time ago. What are you gonna do? Wallow in misery? All because she doesn't love you like that?"

Tommy shook his head. "She loves me. She won't leave me for him." He tried to deny it. Thea snorted. "Yeah, ok. You want to believe that, but let me tell you this. I love you, dipshit. I'm not talking big brother love. I'm talking head over heels, heart thumping, head rushing love. And I will not see you get hurt because she wants him more. When you threw her that benefit you didn't notice how much I drank that night...finding out you wanted her." She threw out that last bit in a huff. "Always Laurel." She grabbed the scotch she shouldn't have had and drank the last of it. "Good night Tommy." She turned to head out the house. She felt the tears slip as she got in the backseat of the of her car. She instructed her driver to head to the Queen's residence. She was only mildly buzzed. Her head and heart hurt.

Tommy was shocked at what she had said to him. Thea was his best friend's sister and the little sister he didn't have. He remembered at the benefit how she almost kissed him but he put it down to her being drunk at the time. He remembered the drive home and how she cried about the scene she had been the cause of. He had always wondered what would have happened if she had kissed him. Would it have changed his mind about her or cemented his feelings of her being his little sister? He didn't know but he did know she had a point when it came to Laurel.


End file.
